


We Met With a Goodbye Kiss

by philcollins



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e18 Vanessa Cruz, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcollins/pseuds/philcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go your way and I’ll go my way<br/>No words can save us<br/>This lifestyle made us<br/>Run along like I’m supposed to<br/>Be the man I ought to</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met With a Goodbye Kiss

 

Jacob Phelps was frozen in time as a young man, forever that runaway kid no one gave a shit about, alone in a cold world, picking pockets and stealing purses just to survive. Jacob Phelps was, for all intents and purposes, dead. He had been so for years, since the day he got into a car with someone calling himself the Major. On that ship, in the hold, chained up, he told Liz his name was Jacob Phelps, but it wasnt true. There was no Jacob Phelps after the Major. There was Charlie Mieghan. Mike Pilgrim. Rowan Lewis. Jay Gordelier. Aidan Dominic. Tom Keen. Christof Mannheim.

 

 

He was out in the cold again now, wasn't he? On the run from everyone, scrapping for himself, picking pockets, nowhere to go. Who was he now? Jacob Phelps reborn? He wasn't a kid anymore.

 

 

Jacob Phelps had never been kissed. Charlie Mieghan, Mike Pilgrim, Rowan Lewis, Jay Gordelier, and Aidan Dominic had done things with women that Jacob Phelps couldn't even spell, much less imagine. And Tom Keen had been married. Tom Keen had kissed Liz Keen thousands of times, a lie sealed with every single one. As much as he wanted to believe at some point in their marriage that she really cared for him, for HIM, he knew it wasn't true. There was no him.

 

 

But today... Who was he? Who was left? Today, who did she kiss when she kissed him goodbye?

 

 

He fiddles with his burner phone. The feel of her mouth, the taste of her lipstick, the pull of her hand on the back of his neck, all of it still lingers like it just happened. The pull of her. She won't let him go.

 

 

He's not Tom Keen anymore. He doesn't need to lie to her anymore.

 

 

He dials her number. It rings. 

 

 

She kissed him goodbye but he has to see her again.

 

 

"Hey. It's me."


End file.
